Pain with love
by bigXxdreamer
Summary: Why does she hate me so much!" I saw the tears cascading down his face and all I could do was stare like an idiot... Reid has had a hard life..she's the only one that can keep him together...T for extreme language... Reid OOC sorta
1. fml

Reid Pov

"I fucking hate you! I swear I fucking hate you!" my mom screamed , holding her pistol up at me. Me and her boyfriend had just fought, and she got mad cause I won. I didn't even know why I came home anymore because it was just the same old thing. Except for the gun, the gun was new.

"Mom, stop pointing that fucking gun at me!" I screamed as her boyfriend struggled to get off of the floor. I wanted to laugh at that. Stupid asshole shouldn't have tried to start shit.

"NO! You were a waste of my life! You ruined everything that I could've had! It's your fault that I am the way I am!" she put her finger on the trigger and my heart started racing.

"Crystal fucking Garwin! Put that damned gun down now!" I was starting to get shaky.

"Go to hell." she replied.

"I'm your son, mom. Your only child. Just please put the gun down." my voice was pleading. She dropped the gun and walked up to me, hitting me square in the jaw.

"Don't you _dare _call me mom, ever again! I would have gotten rid of you when I had the chance! Your a worthless piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be called my son! Now get the fuck out of my house damn you!" she screamed, opening the front door and pushing me out. I felt the tears threatening my eyes, but held them back. I flipped open my phone and dialed Tyler's number.

"sup Reid?" Tyler answered.

"I need you to come get me Ty. I'm at my mom's place."

"Why? What happened Reid?" he asked, concern dripping off his voice. No one except him knew about my mom and me fighting this bad, and I intended to keep it that way.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just come get me baby boy."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." he hung up. I walked to the end of my moms drive way. _Has nothing my ass! She has everything in this damned world! _I thought to myself as I saw Tyler's hummer coming down the road. He stopped in front of me and I got in the car. He looked over at me.

"Reid, what the hell happened!" Tyler exclaimed looking at my face, which was probably all screwed up.

"She-she put a gun to me man. Told me I never deserved to be called her son. Told me never to call her mom again." my voice broke at mom, and the tears finally fell.

**Tyler Pov **

I put the hummer in park as I heard what Reid told me. Plus I had only seen him cry one other time, and that was when his dad died when he was 13. He looked pitifully frail at this moment in time. His nose was bleeding, I could see a bruise forming on his temple, there were cuts all over his arms, and he had a waterfall of tears cascading down his face. So it was an understatement to say I was shocked.

"What did I do to her to make her hate me so much!" he screamed. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at him like a fucking idiot.

"Reid, it's alright man. Everything's gonna be alright." I patted him on the shoulder. He straightened up, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Just take me back to the dorm room Ty, so I can get ready and go to Nicky's." he responded blankly and I nodded, putting the car in drive and driving towards Spenser Academy.

**Reid Pov **

As soon as we got to the dorms, I ran to mine and went in. I went directly to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked in the bathroom mirror at my face. I decided that a hot shower would be in great use.

When I got out of the shower, I decided there was no point in fixing what looked pretty fucked up on my face. So instead I dug through the jeans on my floor and found the bottle of sleeping pills I took from my mom's house. They were supposed to be good shit, you know, knock you out if you took just one. _Haha I'll do you one better._ I thought as I opened the bottle and poured a palm full into my hand. I took a cup from the side of the sink and filled it up with water. Then I popped about ten pills into my mouth and downed the water. I repeated the process one more time and laughed as I realized what I had just done. I put the pills back in my pocket and went in the room to look for Tyler. He wasn't there. Instead I found a note on my bed.

_Reid,_

_Went to Nicky's. Call when you want me to come get you._

_Ty_

I turned the paper over and wrote a little note of my own on the back. Then I put on a pair of boxers and some pajama pants and laid down in my bed, closing my eyes.

**Tyler Pov**

I checked my watch. _8:45pm _it read. I sighed. Reid should have called about an hour ago. I tried his cell but it just went straight to his voice mail. I looked over to where Caleb and Sarah were dancing and where Pogue and Kate were playing pool with Kate's sister, Jules. Jules was Reid's only girl best friend, and she knew him almost as good as me. They talked on the phone just about every day._Maybe she will cheer him up when he sees her._I walked over to Kate.

"Hey, do you wanna come with me to go check on Reid?" I asked her, leaning against the pool table.

"Can Jules come?" she asked. I nodded.

"Why the hell not."

"Okay then let's go!" Kate kissed Pogue and we went to my hummer.

I could sense something was wrong as Kate, Jules, and I walked to Reid and mines dorm. I opened the door and walked in to see Reid laying on the bed, appearing to be sleeping. I wanted to laugh at his lazy ass. I walked up to him and shook him. He didn't move.

"Reid! Hey man wake up." I screamed in his ear,but he still didn't stir. That's when I saw a note laying next to him.

_Tyler,_

_This ain't gonna be some sappy suicide note. All I have to say is you were the best friend I ever did have. All the bullshit and the pain, I'm not gonna have to deal with it anymore. You wanna know how I did what I did, then look in the pockets of my jeans that I wore today. Hopefully by the time you get this I'll be too far gone to be saved._

_Reid  
_

"Call 911 now!And look in Reid's jean pockets!" I screamed to no one in particular.

"OH my god! Reid! Wake up man!" I screamed shaking him violently. I heard Jules talking to an operator and Kate crying uncontrollably. Reid's breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was slowing. Using wasn't going to help save him now. I already tried.

"He took a whole bottle of sleeping pills!" Kate sobbed.

"Reid! Wake up! Please man! Don't leave me here! Don't you dare fucking die on me Reid Garwin! Come on man, you're my best friend! What am I gonna do without you!" I was getting hysterical. He was my best friend. What would I do without him here to make snarky ass comments and take my hummer all the time? What would I do if I didn't have him here to confide in? I started shaking him even more violently, screaming his name. People were starting to watch, I could tell I had forgot to close the door. There was a gentle push out of the way and I turned to see Jules. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. She dropped down to her knees and started shaking him ever so lightly.

"Reid. Honey it's time to quit playing around. It's time to get up." she paused "REID PLEASE! Don't leave me!Get up! Just get up!" she started pounding on his chest and crying for him to wake up. I heard Kate talking to someone, probably Pogue, sobbing and telling them that they needed to come down here as fast as possible. There was a pause and she mumbled something about Reid. I realized that Jules was now slapping him in the face and I grabbed her hands, pulling her towards me.

"NO! I have to wake him up! He'll be fine, I know he will!" she was struggling against me, but then she realized that I wasn't going to let he go, so she calmed and started sobbing hard into my chest. I heard cries from all over the place as the ambulance finally rushed in with a stretcher.

* * *

**Do Y'all want me to continue? I just need yeses or no's...thanks ..I really hope you like it...**


	2. wake up time

**Thanks soo much for the reviews... From what all I got I'm guessin that y'all want me to continue so ok... here it is...**

* * *

**Reid Pov**

Unfortunately I woke up to someone stroking my hair. _Damn it! I can't even commit suicide right! _I thought to myself. Just then, I felt something wet hit my face and my eyes flew open. I was shocked when I saw the source of the wetness. It was Jules, my Jules, and she was crying. Her black hair was threw up into a messy bun and those beautiful blue eyes were full of tears. Her tanned skin was red and blotchy. At first I didn't think she had noticed that I had woken up until she gasped.

"REID!" she screamed throwing her arms around me, hugging me like I was something important.

"Hey Jules, when did you get- OW!" she had hit me really hard after pulling away.

"How could you Reid Garwin! When I saw you lying on your bed barely breathing, I thought I had lost you. Why would you want to take yourself away from me? One of the reasons i came to live down here is to see you, but instead, I've been crying every night for the past week. I've been hoping and praying that the last time we talked on the phone, it wouldn't be our last conversation! How-how could you!" she started crying again. I had never thought that I would talk to her again. There she was, my dream girl, my best girl friend, the most sweet and noble person I knew, the one girl that had my heart and didn't know it, and I was making her cry. I couldn't form a sentence, and when I did, it was gay.

"A week? What do you mean a week?" I asked gently looking at the ugly ceiling tile of the hosptial.

"You were in a drug induced coma, Reid . The night I came down here, we were supposed to surprise you. I was waiting at Nicky's when Tyler came in. I asked him where you were, and he said you were taking a shower and getting ready to come. He told me he left you a note and that we would go get you when you called. About two hours later, he came over and asked me and Kate if we wanted to come get you, and of course we said yes. When we got to your dorm and opened the door,I almost laughed. I thought you were being your usual lazy self and went to I heard Tyler scream for someone to call 911, I panicked. I dialed the number while Kate checked through your jeans. Sleeping pills Reid? Why? WHY! Why would you do this to me. I was so scared. School has been hell. We have had to lie and say that you had just a little bit too much to drink and passed out from alcohol poisoning. Only we and the ambulance know the truth. Tyler has been a fucking mess without you. He cried Reid! He actually cried." she finished that extremely long story with a big breath.

_So I was in a drug induce coma?_ I thought as I looked down at my bandaged arms. _Shit, they must have found out about _this _too. _I inwardly groaned.

"And these cuts on your arm, Reid. How is life so bad that you go to cutting yourself! I feel like I don't even know you anymore!" she took deep calming breaths as she tried to control her temper.

"Look, I know what I did was stupid damn it! I'm not a fucking child! I just wanted it all to end. Next time, I'll save you the trouble of worrying about me and I'll just slit my wrists or blow out my own damn brains!So go!" I didn't know where that came from, but I decided that I should just let my mouth take care of its self. She turned to me, eyes wide an apologetic.

"I didn't mean-"

"Just go! Okay Jules. Go and complain about me trying to kill myself to Caleb and Pogue and fucking Sarah when you don't even know what the fuck is going on!" I saw her eyes fill with tears for the third time since I had been awake, which was unusual because she wasn't usually a very teary person, and walked out of the room. I sighed as a damn tear escaped my eye. I brushed it away. I was Reid Garwin, and I don't cry over a broken heart.

**Jules Pov**

As I walked out of the room, I asked myself why he would try and kill himself and why he would say those things to me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I called the rest of the sons, who were probably with my sister and Sarah, and told them that he was awake.I knew they would all be here in a matter of minutes, so I just sat and waited, the tears now cascading down my cheeks in big fat rivulets. I hated crying, I felt pathetic and weak. That seemed to be all I had been doing lately though. It was because of one person in particular. My cocky, arrogant, perverted, sweetheart of a best friend that I couldn't have lived without, Reid Garwin. I started quietly sobbing and, a minute or two later, felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my sister, Kate, rubbing my shoulder others ran into the room very quickly.

"What happened hon?" she sat down next to me.

"Reid and I got in a fight. He won't tell me why he did it! It just hurts that he could keep something like that from me!" I sobbed.

"Hey, shhh its okay. Now start from the beginning." I told her everything that happened and, after that, she just rocked me back and forth as I cried.

**Tyler Pov**

I was the first to run in the room, followed by Sarah, Pogue, then Caleb, who was livid. I had noticed that Jules and Kate were sitting outside, and I decided to ask them why after I saw Reid. I ran up to the bed where he was laying and did something very unexpected. I hugged him. I felt him stiffen but put his unneedled arm around me. I pulled away after only a moment because I felt weird .

"Hey man." he greeted with a small smile.

"You scared the shit out of us Reid. We were terrified that you weren't gonna live and-,"

"What the hell were you thinking!" someone bursted out and I had a pretty good idea who it was.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy.5 or 10 would make me write fast.  
**


	3. uh oh

**heyy yall I'm soo sorry that i havent updated any of my stories lately... ive just been sick and really busy with everything but now I'm gonna get back on task... Thanks for the awesome people that reviewed this story...If ya'll have any ides I'd be glad to listen... Now im gonna continue with the story b4 the authors not is longer than the chapter...**

* * *

**Reid pov**

"What the hell were you thinking!" Caleb came barreling past Tyler. Pogue tried to keep him a little distance away from me but he just pushed him away.

"Caleb I-"

"Shut up! I already know why you did it! I already know why you scared the hell out off all of us and depressed Tyler and Jules to no end!You made Ty _cry _you dumb ass! HE actually cried over you! So I don't wanna hear it!"he barked. I had never seen Caleb look so pissed before. His eyes were pitch black, lips set into a frustrated line, and every muscle in his body was tense like he would hit me if I said one word. SO i decided that since I was in the hospital already, I'd shut up.

"I can't even believe you Reid! You did something so stupid for no apparent reason and now you look like you don't even care!" Caleb was really starting to piss me off. He was ranting about something he knew nothing about.

"Shut the _fuck _up Caleb!" I finally screamed, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at me with a look of shock on their faces.

"No Reid, you shut the fuck up! I know exactly why you did what you did!" his face was turning an odd shade of red, which I found fucking hilarious.

"Oh really!" I felt my temper rising even more.

"Yes!"

"Well Caleb! Enlighten me with your theory cause I'm pretty fucking sure it's wrong!"

"Attention! You were jealous that I was getting some of your precious spotlight! You were jealous that for once it wasn't you getting the attention! So you went and pulled that 'oh I'm so by myself and I have noone so I'm just gonna go attempt to kill myself' act! And it's all because your a spoiled rotten bratty attention whore!" are you fucking serious? This asshole thinks he knows everything! Well fuck him, Im bout to let him know who he is talking to.

"I'm not a fucking attention whore Caleb! You have no fucking clue why I did what I did! So mind your own fucking business and quit pretending like you know everything just because you ascended first!" I felt my eyes bleed black. Caleb took a step towards me and I was about to get out of the fucking hospital bed when Tyler stepped in front of him.

"Move now baby boy!" Caleb all but screamed in his face. Tyler's eyes were pure black and they were so full of anger it was unbelievable.

"How bout you back the fuck off Caleb." Tyler was speaking very calmly and it was even starting to scare me. The murderous look on his face disproved his voice 100. If Caleb didn't move then there would most definitely be a fight. Caleb seemed taken aback at his words but composed himself once again.

"Now why the _hell _would i wanna do that Tyler?" Caleb questioned angrily.

"Because Reid is right." Caleb looked at Tyler, this time his eyes filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's right! You have absolutely no clue why he did what he did! You didn't give him a chance to explain anything!" Tyler's voice was getting louder with every word he spoke.

"Ohhhh and I suppose that you know why he did it then?" Caleb's face was getting closer to Tyler's.

"Yeah! I do, and if you don't get out of my face then I'll get you out of it myself." Tyler's voice was deadly. Caleb smirked and pushed Tyler back a little. Before Tyler could respond to that, Pogue was in the middle of these two.

"You two calm the hell down! We can settle this when Reid gets _out _of the hospital! Until then, Caleb come with me now! Tyler you can stay here or go home, but you two stay fucking separated! Jesus Christ!" He grabbed Caleb, who's eyes were now back to their normal brown, and pulled harshly on his arm. I saw Ty's eyes go back to blue and felt mine go back to normal. Once Caleb and Pogue were out of the room, Sarah, Kate , and a very upset looking Jules, came into the room.

"Oh Reid! Why did you do it?" Sarah asked as she came up and stared down at me.

"Yeah Reid why?" Kate asked sadly, coming over to my bed and gripping my hand. I squeezed her's back ever so slightly. I looked at the doorway and saw Jules standing there with a blank and emotionless expression on her face.

**Jules**

Reid looked so uncomfortable. He was looking down at his hands and fidgeting. I wanted to go up and hug him and tell him that everything would be okay, that he didn't have to tell us right now. But I didn't because my sadness quickly turned into anger. But I was good at masking my emotions when I needed to.

"Right now isn't the best time to tell you. Just leave it alone" he replied quietly. Kate turned around and stared at Tyler.

"Ummm... a little help would be nice Simms!" she put her hands on her hips and stared at Tyler.

"I'm not gonna make him tell you. He'll tell you when he gets good and ready to." Tyler responded quietly, his previous anger fading away into a mask of obvious annoyance.

"What do you mean _you_? Are you saying that you already know?" it was my turn to speak up. I knew I looked angry by the look on Ty's face. Well, looks like my mask slipped just a little.

"Well do you?" I got in his face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Never said I did now did I Jules. I just said that he'd tell you when he's ready." Tyler's voice was very calm, despite the fact that I could hit him in his family jewels and he'd fall fast.

"NO but-"

"Well don't assume things the Juliana Tunney!" He walked past me and out of the door, leaving me there in shock. I can't believe he used my full name!

* * *

**well theres the next chapter... i know alot of you hate me rite now for not updating sooner but ive had pneumonia, bronchitus, a sinus infection, and ive been sore everywhere... please review... all im asking for is five**


	4. dont try to leave

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Im going thru a really hard time rite now, so I havent been updating at all lately... This chapter might suck...sorry if it does...**

**Reid**

"Holy shit! I didn't think Ty had it in him!" I was shocked as hell as I watched him walk out the door. He looked pissed off beyond any reason. None of the girls replied to my little exclamation.

"Oh so now you three are gonna ignore me?" I still got no response. Instead Kate and Sarah walked out, leaving Jules and I in a room alone.

"Look Jules, I am so sorry for blowing up on you like I did. I just-its just complicated. I really don't want to tell you what happened just yet. Just please Julie. Please understand." I was begging, and I never begged for anybody. Jules seemed to realize this and her whole composure softened.

"Okay Reid, I forgive you. It's just that... well you scared me to death honey. I was so terrified that you were gonna die, that I was gonna lose you. I don't wanna lose my best friend ,ever." she walked over to me and sat down in the chair beside my hospital bed. I could see tears gleaming in her eyes again and I knew she was about to cry, so I grabbed her in a hug a held her there. I could feel her tears wetting the stupid hospital gown I was wearing, and it upset me. I never wanted to see my Jules cry. It made my heart break in a million pieces. I told myself that I would never let myself cry over a broken heart, especially a girl's. But this wasn't just a girl, this was _the _girl, the girl of my dreams. She was the only one I thought about when I was with other girls. The only reason I coudn't keep a girlfriend! Yes, it's corny, and no, I don't regret admitting that I'm in love with her. I just haven't told her yet. I pulled her in the bed beside me, curling her into my side, tucking her head under my chin.

"Jules, don't...don't cry over me. It's okay, its all okay." we sat there in that same position for a while as she cried into my hospital gown. I whispered soothing words into her ear, stroking her hair with my hands.

* * *

**Jules**

I had never felt so helpless in my life. Ive cried more in the past week than I ever have. I wasn't one for tears at as I curled up at Reid's side, the tears forced their way out of my eyes. I could feel myself slowly drift off to sleep as he stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Reid was never one for letting down his guard and showing his emotions so I knew that this was deeper than just attention. I wanted to know what it was, why he did it, but I would wait until he was ready to tell me. I had to tell him one more thing before I went to sleep.

"Reid?" I mumbled, curling deeper into his side.

"Yes?" I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Don't ever try to leave me again, okay?" my voice got quieter as I drifted off.

"Okay, I'll never leave you Julie." was the last thing I heard before I feel into the dark oblivion of sleep.

* * *

**Tyler**

I rang the doorbell to Reid's house and waited. A moment later, Crystal Garwin answered the door.

"Why hello Ty, how are you? Reid isn't here, he seemed to have run off somewhere earlier this week and I haven't seen him since. Probably back to the dorms, my baby boy is having so much fun at Spencer." she put a nice ass fake smile on and leaned against the door frame. I was pissed off, I wasn't taking her fucking lies today.

"Reid's in the hospital Crystal. I'm going to get some of his stuff cause he doesn't want to step foot in this fucking house anymore. He'll either be in the dorms or at one of the other sons' houses. Now move." I pushed past her and went straight up the stairs. I heard her following me, but ignored it.

"TYLER! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get your ass back over here and tell me what the fuck you're going on about!" I felt her wrist wrap around mine as I grabbed for Reid's doorknob. I turned around and glared at her, yanking my wrist out of her grasp.

"What do you want to know? That he's in the hospital thanks to you? That you told him never to call you mom again? That he tried to kill himself thanks to you? Or that you ruined what could have been the best day of his life because of your little charade with him? Don't you dare pretend to be the worried, concerned, caring mother because no one is fucking buying it.! Now I'm going to get what little shit he has here and you won't see him nor any of the other sons around here ever again you vindictive bitch." I hissed, turning around and opening the door. I waited for her to stop me, but she didn't I turned around and glared at her. She was frozen, her eyes round and her face pale as snow. Her mouth formed a perfect O and she had her arm half extended as if she was going to grab me again but stopped. I laughed viciously and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ha! How does it feel to know that it could have been your fault for your own son's suicide? I bet you feel terrible, right? Well I hope you know that I don't feel bad for you at all. That reaction was what I was hoping I'd get out of you." I turned around and walked into Reid's room. His navy blue walls stood out in stark contrast to the bright red curtains and bed spread he had in his room. A few sets of clothes were laying on the floor and his bathroom door was wide open with the light on. Yep, this was definitely where he used to stay every weekend. Well, he wouldn't be anymore. I grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and started throwing everything I could touch in the bag.

* * *

**Alrighty guys so sorry for the long wait! I've just been so freaking busy! God please review to tell me how this chapter turned out. It was really hard for me to writte...**

**Thanks so much!**


	5. memory lane

**heya guys! thanks so much for the reviews! it makes me happy that y'all love this story...I would really love it if yall would tell your friends to read this.. please!  
**

* * *

**Reid**

I was in my car driving home, well to Tyler's house actually.(Yes i have a car if you're wondering. I just never liked to use it.) I was ecstatic! After a week and a half, I finally got out of the hospital. I looked in my passengers seat at Jules and smiled. She stayed with me at the hospital the majority of the time. She'd go to school, and after she got off, she'd come directly to the hospital to see me, and bring me my work(oh joy!). If I had no clue why I was in love with this girl before, then I did now. She was one of the only people who truly cared about me. She hardly ever lost her temper with me, no matter how much of an asshole I was to her. she didn't care that I was rich, as other people called me, she saw me as Reid, the little platinum haired boy from down the street. Jules was currently singing softly along with a song that was on my radio. Her eyes were shut and she smiled gently at the lyrics. I put my eyes back on the road, resisting the urge to touch the beautiful angel sitting next to me.

"Reid?" she suddenly broke the silence.

"Mmhmmm?" I mumbled, paying close attention to what she was saying.

"Do you remember this song?" she asked me and I grinned.

" Of course I remember it is the song that was playing when we first danced together in middle school." I smiled looking back on the memory

* * *

_I was in the eighth grade during my first Jr. High dance. I had come alone due to the fact that I didn't want to go with the 15 or so girls that had asked me. There was one girl I really wanted to go with me. Juliana Tunney. She was Pouge's new girlfriend's sister and she was absolutely beautiful. But I never got the courage to ask her. All of my friends were shocked that I didn't have the courage to do something as simple as ask a girl out, I had done it so many times before. I saw Tyler there with his date, some chick named Kelcey, and smiled. Ty waved me over. Kelcey smiled when I stopped in front of them, but it wasn't the 'im going to rape you' look that I usually get from chicks. It was the ' hey whats up?' look that I get from friends. This chick was into Tyler._

_"Sup man" Tyler and I smiled at each other and I hugged Kelcey._

_" Hey dude! What have you been up too these days?" Kelcey asked after she had pulled away._

_" Been the same." I replied._

_" Well that's good. Ooh Ty! Lets go dance!" she grabbed his hand and towed him onto the dance floor. After a few songs, I saw Jules walk into the dance and my jaw nearly hit the floor. Her long black hair tumbled down her back like a curtain of silk, her bangs hanging slightly in her face. The light blue strapless dress she had on went to her knees and flowed around her when she walked. White heels accentuated her long legs and the smile on her face completed her shocking beauty. I couldn't breathe as I watched her walk over to Pouge and Kate. All I could do was stare at her (not in the perverted way either.) After another song, I finally got the courage to walk over there. When I got there, Kate greeted me with a hug and I got a man hug from Pouge. I turned to Jules and smiled. Her tanned cheeks took on a pink tinge and she smiled back, hugging me timidly. I hugged her back, taking in the scent of her. Lavender, she smelled like lavender. I pulled away and looked at her nervously._

_"Ummm hi Jules. Do you wanna dance with me?" I twiddled my fingers and looked at Kate. She was grinning like mad with a glint in her eyes. I looked back at Jules and smiled. _

_" Sure Reid." she took the hand i offered and I led her onto the dance floor. The song 'hero' by Enrique Iglesias came on. We started dancing to it a good bit away. She had her hands on my shoulder and I had mine just barely on her waist._

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

_We got a little closer. my hands were on her waist firmly and hers were loose around my neck. I smiled._

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

_Her body was now almost touching mine. My grin grew slightly larger._

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

_Now her arms were wound tightly around my neck and mine were holding her as close as possible. Her head was laying in the crook of my neck. I had a content smile on my face as she and I swayed back and forth to the music. I looked over and saw that Kate was dancing with Pouge not to far away. Kate looked my way and winked. I winked back and chuckled silently. I looked over at Tyler, who was dancing with Kelcey, and smiled. This was perfect. The only one of the guys that was missing was Caleb, who was taking care of his mother and couldn't come_

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

_THe song finished and I looked at Jules. Her head was still in the crook of my neck and she had a contented smile on her face. I smiled as the next song came on, I don't even think she realized that the song had danced through the next two slow songs, gently swaying together._

* * *

" God Reid, I woulda thought you'd forgot by now. You definitely get extra best friend points for that." she smiled and I felt her hand cover mine briefly. Electricity bolted through my system like lightning, charging every feeling in my body. I think she felt it too, so she removed her hand from mine. I had to find a way to make Jules mine. That was my new resolution.

**Jules**

The electricity I felt when I touched Reid was unlike anything I'd ever felt in my life. I had to take my hand away from his due to the feeling his touch was giving me. I was so in love with Reid Garwin it was unbelievable. But I would never tell him. He thought of me as a friend, and nothing else. And I thought that if I told him then he'd get all weird between he and I. I didn't want that happening. So I just kept my mouth shut and acted like a best friend should, wishing that I could be so much more. I sighed and listened to the music that was playing out of his speakers.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter bites the big one... its terrible right? I need reviews please... juss show me some love people... **


	6. saying sorry

**Hey guys guess what! I found someone who looks similar to jules! Its on my profile... except jules has blue eyes and this girl has brown... Thank you to all my reviewers! but i need more please... so if you could just reccomend it to some of your readers... THanks  
**

**Reid**

I woke up in Tyler's guest bedroom, which I had deemed as my bedroom, to see Jules' happy face.

"Guess where we are going tonite my dear!" she chirped happily, starting to jump on my bed like a child hopped up on sugar. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow, attempting to go back to sleep. THe pillow was ripped from my face and I heard Jules giggle happily. I groaned and opened my eyes , thanking god that the drapes in this room were dark and let hardly an ounce of sunshine in the room.

"Whaddaya wan'?" I grumbled sleepily,trying to glare at her but coming up unsuccessfully.

" I want you to guess where we are going tonite." she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me.

" I don't wanna guess Julie. I wanna go back to sleep." I was whining and I knew it, but at this moment I didn't care at all.

"Stop whining and get up my dear king lazyness! We have a long day ahead of us and at about eight, we are going to Nicky's. OH I haven't been there in forever!" She squealed and threw the pillow she had stole from me directly at my head. I glared and jumped up off the bed.

" Oh Jules you are so gonna get it now!" I lunged for her and she took of running, screaming for Tyler to help her.

"Ty! Help me! I've awoken the sleeping beast and now hes after me!" She screamed again as I caught her from behind on her waist. I picked her up and swung her around. THen I flung her over my shoulder and spun around, making both her and myself dizzy. We fell in a heap on the floor and were laughing until we looked up and saw Tyler's bewildered face. Then we started getting hysteric.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Are you on crack? Or some other drug?"

"Nope, Ty we are just fine. Now help me up." Jules held out her hand and Tyler took it, pulling her lithe form up on her feet.

"My turn." I held my hand out and both Jules and Tyler took it, pulling me on my feet.

" Thanks for all the help Tyler! The Reid monster was gonna eat me for waking him up before noon on a weekend and I called for you to help me. But did you come to my rescue like a night in shining armor? No, instead you wait till he has me on the Ground about to demolish me before you even bother to come and see what's going on!" she stomped her foot in mock anger and crossed her arms, looking away from Ty and I.

"You wanna help me torture her?" I looked at Tyler and he grinned evilly.

"Sure, but maybe we should give her a three second head start." as his words were spoken, I saw Jules' eyes go wide and she took off. I grinned at Ty quickly.

"One...two...three!" we took off down the stairs after her retreating form, all of us screaming like crazy people.

"This is soo not fair! Two against one! You all are such douche bags!" she screamed as we cornered her in the kitchen and tickled her sides.

"Say you give Jules and we'll stop tickling you." Tyler urged, running his fingers over her ribs, where she was most ticklish.

"I.. give!" she gasped out and we immediately stopped. Ty and I were laughing at her expression. Her eyes were narrowed , lips pursed, and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't pout Julie. It was all in good fun." I smiled at her, my laughs subsiding slowly.

" Yeah, it was fun for you two to tickle me to death! You all suck!" she grumbled and narrowed her eyes even further in mock agitation. After I had helped her up, Ty's doorbell rang. We all went to the door. Jules and I waited while Tyler opened the door. I grimaced at who I saw on the other side.

**Tyler **

I opened the door to see Caleb and Pogue on the other side. They both looked dead serious and that was strange on Pogue.

" Sup guys?" I asked, opening the door a little farther so they could come in. I glared at Caleb as he walked in, I was still pissed off about his know-it-all attitude at the hospital. He returned my look with an apologetic stare. I gave him a look that clearly said 'I'm not the one you should apologize to,' and turned away from him, going to stand by Jules and Reid.

"Julie, Kate says she needs you at home for something told me to tell you not to leave your phone at home anymore" Pogue looked at her and she nodded, saying a quick bye to us and walking out the door to her car mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'Kate can bite me.' I chuckled quietly and turned toward Reid, who's eyes were narrowed in Caleb's direction.

" Alright, what'd you come here for Caleb? To call me an attention whore again and try to tell me why I tried to kill myself?" Reid spat venomously in his direction.

"No, actually I came to apologize Reid. I don't know why you tried to kill yourself and I didn't mean to call you an attention whore for what happened. I should have asked you instead of making assumptions. But dude, you scared the fuck out of me. I thought I was never gonna get to see you alive again." Caleb looked truly repentant and I saw Reid's expression soften a bit. Caleb hardly ever apologized for something he said, so this was unusual for him. It definitely took alot of dignity for him to do it also.

"Dude, if you would have asked, I probably wouldn't have told you." Reid replied honestly.

"Why not? I mean we are almost brothers."

"I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. But I promise I'll tell you when I get ready to talk." Reid was showing emotions, and that was not normal for him. Ever.

"Alright man. Well I'll leave you to get ready to go to the beach with Jules." Caleb smiled and Reid looked at me, confusion written on his face.

"Beach? I thought we were going to Nicky's."

"We are... later. But in about thirty minutes, all of us are going to Amnesty Beach to have some Fucking fun." I replied laughing as I watched him narrow his eyes and stomp up my stairs to change into his trunks. I said bye to Caleb and Pogue and walked up to my room to change. I looked at my phone and saw that I had two missed calls from Colie. Colie was this girl that I had been talking to. She had longish blond hair and Beautiful brown eyes. High cheekbones and full lips accentuated her face. She always blushed when she was around me. I was going to ask her out soon. I dialed her number and pressed send. It rang once or twice before she answered.

"Hello Tyler." her soprano voice was shy and quiet. I smiled on the phone, knowing that she couldn't see me. Then I felt like an idiot for doing it.

"Hey beautiful. I was wondering if you were busy today?"

"No, I have no plans as of this moment. Why?" I could hear the smile in her voice as she asked me this question.

" Well i was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach then Nicky's with me and my friends."

"Hmm like a date?"

"Yes"

"Well I'd love too Ty. When do I need to be ready?"

"As soon as possible. We are leaving to come get you in about 5 minutes."

"kay" she hung up and I sighed, grabbing my swim trunks out of the dresser and putting them on. I had a feeling that today would be very eventful.

* * *

**hello guys! umm I need some more feedback. ANd if you can guess some of what will happen in the next chapter... then you'll get a sneak preview..**

**thanks  
**


	7. some beach

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the alerts i'm getting for this story! Its nice to know that I finally wrote something good to read! Well... Im gonna cut this note off so I can continue my story!**

**

* * *

**

**Reid Pov**

I really didn't feel much in the mood to go to the beach but, since Jules wanted to go, I agreed. With swim-trunks and flip-flops on I headed down the stairs to see that Ty was not in the house. I walked outside and saw him sitting in the drivers seat of the hummer waving me over impatiently.

"What the hell are you so antsy for baby boy? You look like your about to cut out running or something." Ty scowled at me.

"Get in the vehicle asshole. We are going to get Colie and Jules."

"Colie? Chicks pretty damn hot if you ask me man. Is baby boy gonna get laid tonight?"

"Shut the fuck up Reid." but Tyler was grinning when he said that. He started the hummer and we were on our way to Colie's house. She lived in a small suburb close to Spencer. Her house looked just like any other cookie cutter house, small and quaint I guess would be the proper word for it. The only thing that distinguished it from the rest of the houses was the lime green fence in the front yard.

"Dude! That fence is fucking bright green! Do you see that?" I was kinda shocked that Colie's parents would even think about letting her paint their fence green.

"Yes, Reid I see the green fence. Now could you please shut the fuck up." Tyler was in a snappy mood today. We pulled into Colie's driveway, where she was already waiting in some very short shorts and a tight tank top. I had to admit the girl had a hard little body.

"Damn."

"Don't even start Reid. Keep your eyes to yourself."

"I was just lookin` Ty."

"Well don't"

"Damn okay." Ty must be pretty into this girl. Normally he lets me stare if I want to. She started walking towards the hummer, her hips shaking slightly as she walked. Damn. Tyler popped me in the back of the head.

"Stop fucking staring Reid! And get in the back seat."

"Whattt?" now those words shocked me. I never sat in the back seat.

"Get in the back seat." He said this very slowly, like he was talking to a mentally ill person.

"But-"

"Reid"

"Why can't she get in the back!"

"Because she is my date and I'm the driver!"

"But I never sit in the _Back._"

"NOW!"

"Fine." I climbed into the back seat with a scowl on my face. I. did. not. like. the. back. seat! Colie opened up the door and climbed in, hugging Tyler and turning around to smile at me.

"Hi Reid. Why are you pouting?"

"He's mad because I made him get in the back seat." Tyler answered her question. Colie grinned at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." I stuck my tongue out at her and then I grinned. Ty started to drive towards Jules' house, which just so happened to be just a little ways down the road. We pulled into her driveway and waited for her to finally come out. When she did, I smiled. She was still the most amazingly beautiful person I had ever seen. She wore a hot pink bikini top and white shorts to make her tanned skin and soft curves stand out, did I mention she was beautiful? She got into the back seat and turned towards me grinning. Forget beautiful, she was absolutely radiant when she smiled.

"Hiya!" she kissed me on the cheek, leaving me wanting to touch the spot her lips had just left.

"Hi." I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for one second. Thank god she had already turned from me, or she would have thought I was fucking crazy for staring like some star struck loser. When she sat back I quickly shifted my gaze from her to Ty, who was now looking at me with his eyebrows raised and mouthed _We are gonna talk._ I sighed; _Not now baby boy. _I mouthed back. He had most definitely seen me staring at her and now I was going to have to try to explain to Tyler what I felt about her. He turned back around and began to drive. Today was gonna be real fucking fun.

* * *

**Jules**

The beach was a blast. The four of us played chicken in the cold waters with the waves crashing around us, giving us more of a challenge. I'm not sure how many times Colie or I won, but I do know that we all had a blast. After a particularly funny game of _Marco, Polo_ I decided to go lay on my towel and rest for a bit. I looked out over the water, sighing in contentment. The sun was starting to set, leaving a beautiful mosaic of colors that danced over the horizon. I continued to stare over the wide expanse of water, into the wider expanse of the sky, and thought to myself _This is how it's all supposed to be._ I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of someone touching my arm. I glanced up startled to see Reid smiling down at me, and I almost gasped at the way he looked right then. His eyes shined like the perfect blue of the water and his hair was illuminated by the setting sun, creating a halo of white around his head. The smile completed his perfection, softening his features into something I could only describe as angelic. I resisted the urged to gape and, instead, smiled back.

"Did you have fun today?" he inquired, sitting down on the towel next to mine and looking at me with those soft eyes. They made me want to melt.

"I had a blast. Thank you for bringing me." I smiled at him and turned my head back to the beach. I saw Colie and Tyler walking down the beach hand in hand and smiled. I was glad Tyler could get his little piece of happiness, even if I couldn't get mine.

"That's not a problem Julie. Your my best friend, we're supposed to spend time together." I so wanted to be more than friends with him. But instead of telling him those words, I smiled back.

"I know." I said simply, trying to hide the need in my voice. I knew he could tell something was up by the way he suddenly looked at me. It seemed like those blue pools of perfection could see straight through my false pretense, and right into my heart.

"Jules," he paused and took a deep breath, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he furrowed his brows, making him look absolutely adorable.

"I know you Julie. I have known you since eighth grade. Do you really think you can pull that bullshit with me?" I quickly averted my eyes from his piercing gaze and sighed. I couldn't really tell him what was going on, of course, but I could lie.

"It's just that," I paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"What?"

"So much has gone on lately. It's just alot to take in, ya know?" I looked up at him and saw that his gaze had gone from confused to concerned in three seconds flat. He then proceeded to wrap his lean arms around me in a hug.

"I know, it sucks. But it will all be okay again. Everything will be fine." He seemed to be talking more to himself than me when he spoke. I rested my head in the crook of his neck amd took a deep breath. He smelled like axe and seawater; It was so undeniably Reid and I loved it. I loved him. I could have stayed in that position for the rest of the day, not moving one bit, but reid and I heard Tyler yelling that it was time to go. We slowly disengaged ourselves from one another and stood up. Grabbing our things, He and I made our way to Ty's hummer, leaving the sun to set in our departure.

* * *

**So guys.. what do ya think? Reviews are love 3**


End file.
